


driving home to you

by milesfairchild



Series: headcanon series [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, SUB EJ RIGHTS!, also submissive ricky but wbk, did i tag olivia for clout? absolutely i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesfairchild/pseuds/milesfairchild
Summary: a compilation of headcanons i made of a few high school musical: the musical: the series (2019-) characters. all featuring reader/you1. turns ons2. kinks they have3. helping them get off
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Reader, Gina Porter/Reader, Nini Salazar-Roberts/Reader, Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS)/Reader
Series: headcanon series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073363
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. turn ons

**ricky bowen:**

  * your support. he doesn't really think he's good at anything, so if you show your support for something he enjoys and takes the time to upload onto youtube, he'll look forward to every time you see each other. his eyes would brighten considerably upon seeing you.
  * when you sit between his legs with your back flush against his chest. he likes to keep you close whenever he can, so having his arms wrapped around you while you're pressed against him is the best way he can get away with it without being overly excessive with pda. 
  * pulling your legs into his lap when you're both watching a show or a movie, he knows you like it as well, so he makes sure to do it every time. he shifts around a lot when watching movies, so he can't just spoon you, so he does this instead.



**nini salazar-roberts:**

  * doting. she loves attention but she doesn't want to force it out of you, so she'll just send you stuff, like her singing on her instagram, pictures, videos that remind her of you, and then wait for your reaction. if you don't react the way she expects, she'll feel disheartened and you'll probably notice with the late text backs.
  * wearing each other's shirts. they might not fit, but sometimes when you're staying at her place and haven't had time to get your own clothes, you wear hers and she thinks it's the cutest thing ever. often wants you to come straight to her place after school, just so she can see you in her shirt. 
  * stubbornness. she thinks it's cute on you but won't ever tell you because she doesn't know how to deal with the repercussions as it is, and encouraging more of that behavior is going to take up so much of her time. she really can't help but shower you with attention when it happens.



**gina porter:**

  * when you massage her hair. she likes to take care of her appearance, make sure everything is immaculate and in place, so if you help her with stuff like that, she'll love it. she pretty much takes care of the products she utilizes in her hair, she's very particular about that and won't let you pick out stuff. you'd get mild noises of content as soon as you reach a new spot to massage. 
  * acknowledgment. she likes to talk about herself a lot, but no one really listens to what she's saying because of the conceited undertones, but if you pick out certain parts of what she's saying, you'll begin to notice that it's laced with a poor attempt at communicating how she's feeling.
  * you wearing flavored lip smackers. she loves kissing you when you wear it and sometimes her tongue'll peak out and she'll lick at your bottom lip before trying to guess the flavor you're wearing.



**e.j. caswell:**

  * confidence. he likes seeing it on others as much as he does himself. more of a generalized confidence rather than one reserved for the stage and others though. 
  * attention. he's very needy and dramatic, if you don't pay attention to him, he'll find a way to get your attention and not all of his methods are necessarily good. it doesn't really matter if you're busy, he just wants all eyes on him at all times. you'd have to tell him off for the message to actually go through.
  * likes being told off. it honestly excites him when you're annoyed at him. he'll return it with a cheeky grin, the sight of it irritating you more. sometimes, he's unable to tell if you're just annoyed or actually mad at him.




	2. kinks they have

**ricky bowen:**

  * dirty talk. he likes the softcore kind mostly because it overlaps with his praise kink. he doesn't have any aversions to anything vaguely derogatory either. "that's it, baby. you're so good for me." his breathing will stutter and he'll arch into you wherever you are, trying to feel more of you because in that moment, nothing is enough. when your hand is down his pants, ask him how it feels and slow down if he doesn't reply, keep at this pace until he loses the slack-jawed and hooded-eye expression and immediately gives a frantic reply to urge you into continuing.
  * thigh grinding. he enjoys watching you fuck yourself on his thigh while he's fully clothed and you're naked. as much as you like seeing his dick print in sweatpants, nothing beats the rough fabric of his jeans against you. if your top is off, he'll leave open-mouthed kisses on your breasts and ribs before enveloping his mouth around your nipple and sucking. the second you arch into him, his eyes flutter shut and he'll wrap an arm around your waist, forearm pressed into your back and pull you closer without detaching his mouth from you.
  * getting pegged. even though he's the one who suggests it, he's apprehensive about it the first time around. you have to tell him to relax on multiple occasions while prepping him, and then ask him if it's really what he wants. you take it slow, inching into him gradually and giving him every opportunity to back out, but he doesn't, forehead pressed into his forearm. he often has to concentrate to hear what you're saying because it feels that good. "that's it, you're doing so good for me, baby." "you think you can take a little more?" and he'll nod, almost imperceptibly before you tell him that he needs to ask for it.



**nini** :

  * sexting. sometimes she's too nervous to initiate things in person, so this helps her with her confidence and she'll often take artsy nudes where she's covering her breasts with her arm before sending them to you. just make sure that you're perceptive enough in this situation to know that she's hinting toward wanting to sext and sometimes you might even get a video depending on a number of factors, but mostly if you've hyped her up enough.
  * she likes being blindfolded and even though you're not touching her, she likes hearing you talk to her and does her best to focus on the sound of your voice and what you're doing. every sound has her anticipating what you're going to do to her next. it's also an aspect that crosses with sensation play, but more on the mild side. she likes listening carefully to what you're planning next, it excites her to no ends not knowing what you have in store for her.


  * finger sucking. it's not so much about this, but the dirty talk that comes along with it that does it for her. you place your fingers between her lips and they will immediately part to take them into her mouth. likes knowing that it has more of an effect on you than it does her. her favorite part is when you take your spit-slick fingers and rub them against her clit in a teasing way, knowing she's already wet enough and it's even better for her when you point it out: "you didn't even need all that, look at how wet you are already." she will whine and attempt to fuck herself on your fingers. 



**gina porter:**

  * light bondage. she likes being tied up in pretty materials, mostly silk. as long as it doesn't leave an obvious mark like ropes and cuffs do, she's fine with it. hates stuff that chafes, so you'd have to be extremely careful with the material you select otherwise you'd be met with an unimpressed look that she does not bother hiding in the slightest.
  * lingerie. she enjoys wearing cute baby doll type clothes for you because even during sex she likes to look pretty. she likes seeing your eyes run down her figure and watch as you wrack your brain for something to say all the while knowing you can't because your mouth is too dry and you can't think straight. sometimes, she'll keep it on throughout the session. 
  * aftercare. she won't admit it but it's her favorite part. being taken care of after she's came a countless number of times is the dream. the fact that you're willing to do stuff like getting a glass of water straight after sex without her having to ask fills her heart with so much love and gratitude. she enjoys knowing that you're there to take care of her and not just using her.



**e.j. caswell:**

  * degradation. it'd never in a million years occur to you that the egocentric ej caswell would be into this, but it makes sense that he pretends like he's not into it. interestingly enough, he never uses the implemented safe word or tells you to stop. you like fucking at his house because the doors to his wardrobes are mirrors because of course they are, and every time he tries to turn his attention to where you're both connected, you shove his face to the side, making him face the mirror with a condescending pout. "aw, what's the matter, baby? i thought you would have liked looking at yourself get fucked." his eyes are hooded at this point and he desperately inches his body to try and see you fucking him but to no avail. every single time he tries, you push his face away to the side.
  * breathplay. he likes getting choked. period. he likes hearing himself talk to absolutely nobody's surprise, which annoys you when all you want to do is reduce him to whimpers and moans, so sometimes you wrap your hand around his throat and pin him down to the bed while you're riding him. depending on how close he is, his eyes will roll back and he'll press himself into the firmness of your grip.
  * dry humping. again, he pretends like he hates it because all he wants is to be inside you without any constrictions such as clothing, but you insist on keeping his boxers on while you grind against him until he cums without any direct contact. he often tries to fight for control by grinding against you as well, but you pull back and earn a whine from him before he settles back down and let's you continue. he knows he's not going to get what he wants if he doesn't listen.




	3. helping them get off

**ricky bowen:**

  * ricky honestly acts like he's touch starved. he will lean into every touch, no matter how feather-like or ephemeral it is. his eyes are immediately drawn to your lips and his mouth goes dry before he attempts to initiate the kiss that he so desperately wants.
  * he's the worst at ignoring you, any kind of touch you give him, he immediately leans into it no matter what he's doing and his movements become distrait and slow like the perpetual drip of syrup.
  * he tosses down whatever he's doing aside, usually it's a video game controller and shakily exhales. if you're behind him, he'll press his back against you and rest his head onto your shoulder or just below it.
  * likes it when you start off with a steady pace. you use his precum as lube as well as any oil based lotion you can find that works, his mouth drops open the second you swipe the pad of your thumb against his slit and his breathing rapidly picks up.
  * bucks into your touch to meet your movements and lets out whines followed by a "fuck—" when you slow down and put off his orgasm. if you move to retract your hand, he immediately circles his hand around your wrist and lets out a quick and yearning please. 



**nini** : 

  * she's needy; tries her best to calm down and let you do things at your own pace but she can't help raising her hips to feel more of your fingers in her. 
  * you need your other hand pressed against her stomach to hold her into place otherwise she'll move around when it gets to be too much for her to handle and all she wants to do is cum.
  * likes it best when you tease her, starting slowly with one finger in her heat and then gradually working your way up until she can't take no more. the faster your pace is, the more gasps she emits.
  * she literally cannot form a single coherent sentence when you're fucking her with your fingers, she'll start it off and then immediately let out a sharp gasp that trails off into a moan when your finger reaches a spot that she particularly likes.



**gina** **porter:**

  * very demanding, wants you to give her everything you've got right then and there. says that she doesn't care about anything trivial like build up, she just wants to feel good. 
  * she's the type to take your hand and put it on her inner thigh and wait for you to get the hint. as soon as your eyes are on her, she'll give you a coquettish smile along with a playful raise of her eyebrows as if to say "well?"
  * anything you're doing is dropped right then and there, and your hands are all over her. your touches are light at first, a finger running over her wetness softly and eliciting a full body shudder from her.
  * gradually her heavy breaths and gasps evolve into moans and she'll dig her fingers into your arms, your back, anywhere and everywhere she can reach and she'll grind into your hand, trying to feel an intensified version of what she's feeling. 



**e.j. caswell** : 

  * thinks he's slick. normally when you're getting him off you start at a steady pace which he can't handle, he needs more, so he'll start off in a slow grind against your hand thinking you won't notice. you do. 
  * immediately you slow down your pace and he turns his attention from your hand to your face with a look of mild offence. you meet his look and lift your eyebrows in a complacent manner and pose a simple question at him: "what?"
  * you both know exactly what, but he doesn't say anything about it, just huffs and realizes that he's not going to just get what he wants.
  * when he's close, there's a tell tale tick in his jaw and his stomach becomes taut before quivering and he'll release into your hand. if you bring your hand to his mouth, and tell him to open, he'll lick it up without a single complaint. also just wants your fingers in his mouth while he's trying to catch his breath back.




End file.
